1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lawn trimming or lawn edging devices and more particularly to a lawn trimming guide which aids the trimming of grass around the edges of structures and the like with a power lawn mower.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for assisting a gardener in trimming grass around areas where a neat appearance is desired are known in the prior art. These devices have assumed many forms and configurations. For example, devices have been proposed which comprise elongated members having several flange portions formed by a very generally inverted Y-shaped cross section. Such devices are embedded in the ground with one of the flanges or legs protruding from the ground. The portion embedded in the ground inhibits the lateral growth of grass roots, and that portion which projects above the ground level can be used to form the edge for whatever grass arrangement is desired to be provided. Such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,988.
Other devices include an elongated strip with a laterally projecting flange located intermediate and projecting from the elongated strip to form a base with a rigid hinged cover member mounted on the top edge of the elongated strip. A portion of the elongated strip is embedded in the ground and the laterally projecting flange rests upon the surface of the ground to inhibit the growth of grass underneath the strip. The hinged cover is normally in a closed position resting upon the lateral flange but may be swung out of the way to permit the mowing of grass with a lawn mower. Such device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,713,751.
A still further device includes an elongated member which in cross section resembles an inverted "J". The long leg of the "J" may be embedded in the ground with curved portions projecting over the area of the grass which is desired to be edged. A device of this type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,949.
Each of the aforementioned devices requires that at least a portion of the device be inserted or embedded in the ground at the position where the device is to be used. Thus, it is necessary to install the device by digging a trench in the ground and placing the device in the trench. If it is desired, for one reason or another, to remove the device, additional labor is required to dig the embedded portions of the device from the ground.
Further, many of these devices are made of elongated strips of sheet metal which will eventually deteriorate in appearance over a period of time either through use, corrosion or other causes. If painted, the paint will eventually be chipped through rough use, with the result that the device must be repainted or remain unattractive.
One particular place where a device for assisting in trimming grass is desirable is around the base of mobile homes. Mobile homes are commonly provided with what is known in the trade as "skirting", which is a decorative panel type structure which extends around the perimeter of the base of the mobile home and the ground upon which the mobile home is located. This skirting is designed to hide the unattractive appearance of the wheels and bare ground which is present underneath the mobile home, that is, between the underside of the flooring and the ground. The skirting is usually formed of panels of sheet aluminum or plastic, and it is a difficult job to trim grass which may grow up to the edge of the bottom of the skirting.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device for use by a home owner, gradener, and in particular for residents of mobile homes, which facilitates providing an attractive lawn with well defined and neatly trimmed edges next to the skirting of a mobile home, and in addition may be used adjacent to curbs, sidewalks, walls and other structures, flower beds, driveways and the like; which device is simple to manufacture and easy to install in place; which may be readily moved, and which maintains a good aesthetic appearance over an extended period of time; and which may be manufactured in a wide range of colors if desired.